Katsumi In Tristain
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: What will happen if a modern girl/trouble making princess went in the world of Magic?Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Will She Go To Tristain Academy of Magic?**

Katsumi's POV

I was looking at myself on the mirror. The day of the interview arrived. I hope my new principal won't be as perverted as the old one. I brushed my long black hair and put it in my daily loose pony. I also hope he doesn't expect to see me all proper just because I'm a princess. "Katsumi, hurry up! We're going to be late," my dad shouted from down stairs. "Yeah ,dad! I'm just putting some finishing touches!" I shouted back. I put all my weapons in my bag and went down stairs. I saw dad already in our limo. I entered the limo and it was smooth sailing. The people around us were amazed by our car. I was curious why they were amazed. So I asked my dad, "Hey ,dad. Why do they look like they haven't seen a car before?" He smiled at me and said," Because they haven't really seen one before. They use carriages here unlike in our world we use cars." "So they're not high tech like us?" "You could put it that way."

We entered a gate of a very large building. It was weird looking and it made me excited. I thought to myself,' A weird building and me. It might be exciting. 'When the limo stopped, our driver opened the door for us. I stepped down the car and saw all the people who will possibly be my schoolmates. An old guy with a long white beard approached us. "Welcome," the old guy said. My dad smiled at me and I knew what it means. I offered my hand for a handshake and said," Good morning. My name is Katsumi Suzuki. The princess of Shinsei ōkoku." The old man shook my hand and said," I'll be your future principal. I am Old Osmond and this is my familiar, Chuchu." The mouse on his shoulder jumped to me and I caught it. I petted it while saying," I love animals. Will I get a familiar too?" Old Osmond said," If you pass the interview, tomorrow you'll have the Summoning of Familiars. Let us go to my office to discuss about this, Princess." I nodded and followed Old Osmond to his office.

When we arrived at the door of his office, which was very big, a woman who looks like she's about 25 or so welcomed us. The woman said," Old Osmond, I see you're with the princess who's transferring here. And you don't seem to be your usual self." Old Osmond gave the woman a grin and entered his office. I followed him and he told me to take a seat in front of his desk. Chuchu was running under my seat. Old Osmond asked me some random questions about being a princess and how I and Princess Henrietta met. Then he asked me some perverted questions and pointed to some of my body parts that no one dares to touch. I reached in my bag and ready to bring out my dagger. But my dad touched my shoulder which always says," Be patient. You can bring whatever that is when he really touches it." I calmed down and put my hand out of my bag. I smiled at my dad and answered Old Osmond's questions.

Old Osmond smiled at me or at my body and said," You're accepted, Princess Katsumi. Your first day will be tomorrow. I wish you good luck for your school year here. And I hope you will enjoy your stay here." I said," I will definitely enjoy studying and staying here. Please don't tell them that I am a princess. I don't want special treatment." Old Osmond nodded and I felt like someone was eavesdropping on us. So I did what I do when I feel like someone's watching or listening to my conversations. I threw a kunai by the door. Old Osmond was shocked and the guy who was listening to us opened the door widely. I saw a bald guy. Old Osmond said," Why are you here, Mr. Colbert?" The bald guy came nearer to Old Osmond and answered," I heard that there will be a new student transferring here and I was curious who she was. I heard also she's one of the most powerful people in her world and one of the princesses in ours." I smiled at that so called Mr. Colbert and told him," I'm Katsumi Suzuki. The princess of Shinsei Okaku or more famously called as the Suzuki Kingdom." Mr. Colbert bowed down before me and said," I'm Professor Colbert Jean. If you are going to study here, I'm the Right Hand of Old Osmond." I stood up and bowed lightly and said," Nice to meet you Professor Colbert." "Just call me Mr. Colbert, Princess." I nodded and smiled at him. That's what a princess does at my case, just smile and nod. But you really have to listen too. My grandmother taught me how to be a perfect princess. I still remember her saying," Princesses are gentle and patient when it comes to conversations. When war comes, you can be yourself!"

I looked at the time on my watch and got shocked that it's already 11:30 A.M. I have scheduled to meet Princess Henrietta on 12! I whispered to my dad," Dad, we need to go to the Tristain Castle. It's almost 12 sharp!" My dad nodded and stood up. He told Old Osmond," Mr. Osmond, me and my daughter need to go. We have an important meeting with Princess Henrietta." Old Osmond nodded and said," Your uniform will be delivered to your mansion later princess."

Me and dad left Tristain Academy of Magic and went to the Tristain Castle or Palace.

I hope you will review on my work~! And hope you like it.


	2. 2 Short Chapters

**The Princesses Meeting**

As we went to Henrietta's castle, we saw the people fawn or be amazed by our car again. I still can't get used to it. We entered a big gate again. And I saw Henrietta waving her hand at the front of the castle's door. We stopped in front of her. I went out of our limo. My dad bowed in front of Henrietta and said," Nice to see you again, Princess Henrietta." Henrietta bowed her head lightly and said," Nice to see you too, Mr. Akihiro and Princess Katsumi." I smiled at her and said," It has been a long time, Princess." Henrietta nodded and guided us to her Throne Room. She told us to sit down and drink tea.

"How are you?" I said. "I'm fine. Tristain is a peaceful kingdom now. How are you?" Henrietta answered me. "I'm fine and my kingdom too. Even though we have wars every week, we manage to win them. It seems they want to take down the most powerful kingdom first." Henrietta nodded. "I heard that there's a void mage like me here." She nodded again and said," Her name is Louise Valliere. She studies at Tristain Academy of Magic." I was kinda surprised. "She studies there? I'm planning to study there too! What year is she in?" "She's in 2nd Year." "I will definitely meet her. I'm going to summon my familiar tomorrow." "Good luck, Princess Katsumi." "I need it."

I looked at my watch again and I was shocked by the time. I told Henrietta," We need to go. I have an important meeting to go to." "I understand. Remember that you can visit me anytime." I nodded and proceeded to go to our limo then to the mansion.

**Reason We Left**

While on our way home, dad asked me some questions. First and last question was," Why did we leave?" I said," Because I will watch anime. You know they don't have replays." He face palmed and said," That's your only reason?" "Yeah. Pretty much that's it." "You are really an Otaku at heart." "Yup, dad!" That was my simple answer. I am an otaku. I'm not denying it. I own about 500 maid cafes and butler cafes. Owning many manga and such. I sometimes wonder if I'm the only otaku princess. We finally arrived our mansion and I rushed into my room to watch some anime.

_**I hate myself for doing this chapter. I think it isn't good enough!**_

_**Remember review!**_


End file.
